Eomer's Ranger
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: She was a Half-Elf raised in Rivendell by Lord Elrond himself, when her close bond to Aragorn and the hobbits causes her to venture with them, will she finally find her place in the world? Rated T just in case . Movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

The life of a ranger is one of embracing danger to keep the peace of Middle Earth and there were two who embraced this duty more than any other. A Man who chose exile to being a king, and a young half-Elf female.

Iliah didn't care for the world of Men, she'd much rather stay in the safety of Rivendell where she was considered a member of the House of Elrond, even though she clearly wasn't. Lord Elrond had found her almost two-hundred years ago, a young Elfling of only three lost, alone and hungry. Right away he'd known she was half human. Her features didn't have the regal look of Elves but she was too exotic looking to be fully human. He'd searched for weeks to find her family but no one came forth to claim her and so he kept her and raised her as one of his own.

The one time she had ventured into the world of Men a group of them had captured her and had proceeded to beat her for no apparent reason until Aragorn arrived and saved her. She had taken him back home and Elrond had agreed to let the young man stay for as long as he wished.

Elrond had been beyond furious when he discovered Aragorn teaching her to fight until she had confessed her desire to be a ranger, at first her adopted father argued with her on this until she pointed out that all though she loved her family and knew they loved her in return not all the Elves of Rivendell thought she belonged there.

It was this bond that she shared with Aragorn, that she developed with four unlikely creatures and knowing not everyone felt she belonged, that led her to join the fellowship that had set out to destroy the One Ring, and to find her place in Middle Earth.

Iliah was having her wounds tended to by a most persistant Eowyn. It was fine with her she couldn't bear to look into the eyes of another frightened family as their son, brother, or father was pulled away to fight.

"Can you tell me about her?" Eowyn asked.

"Who?" Iliah asked truly perplexed.

"The woman who gave Lord Aragorn that pretty jewel."

"It's not my place. All I will say is that she is my sister."

"I thought Lord Aragorn was your brother." Eowyn said, confused.

"I view him as a brother, he and I have been through much together, but she is my sister." Eowyn didn't say anything else and when she was done tending to Iliah's wounds the half-Elf gathered her things and found Aragorn sitting on the steps of the keep.

"Give me your sword." He gently called to a lost looking boy. "What is your name?"

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord. The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say it is hopeless." Iliah watched her companion carefully.

"This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Hama." He told him handing the boy back his blade. "There is always hope."

"Let's get ready, my brother." Iliah whispered to Aragorn who nodded, and the two made their way to the armory. She smiled seeing Legolas handing Aragorn his sword.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to dispair." Iliah wondered what they were talking about, when did the Prince of Mirkwood ever dispair?

"U-moe edhored, Legolas." Aragorn replied. Gimli appeared struggling with some chain mail and finally got it down to where it fell to the floor, Iliah turned to examine a helmate hiding her smile.

"It's a little tight across the chest." A horn sounded and Iliah looked up excited instantly recognizing the sound.

"That is no Orc horn." She said and they all ran to the battlements as shouts of "open the gate!" went out. Lothlorien Elves marched into the Hornburg and this time she couldn't hide her smile.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asked amazed.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." She heard Haldir say as they flew down the steps. "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn unable to contain his enthusiasm embraced the March Warden letting him know how welcome they were. "We are proud to fight along side Men, once more."


	2. Chapter 2

Iliah stood next to Gimli and Legolas staring into the darkness at the advancing Uruk-hai in complete warrior mode. She was ready for battle.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli grumbled, as Aragorn came to stand by them. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Thunder sounded and lightning flashed showing their foe.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas assured.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli muttered.

"I still wish you had stayed in the caves to protect the women and children." The mortal said to Iliah, as the army continued to advance.

"As my newly acquired wounds will attest I am not suited to protect so much as to battle." Aragorn smirked, then began to give orders.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano I faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Iliah heard Legolas reply and the dwarf laugh in return then tuned them out clearing her mind of everything except the upcoming battle. Something happened, she heard her brother yell to hold and the Uruk-hai suddenly stopped their roaring. Their leader let out a cry and the Uruk-hai army began charging. Iliah grabbed her bow and notched an arrow and Aragorn's command. Next to her Legolas informed their comrades where the armor was weak. Aragorn gave the order and arrows were let loose raining down on their enemy. More arrows were released but the army kept advancing, with more replacing the fallen.

"Fire!" He called again. Then she heard "Pendraid!" Iliah let out growl replacing her bow with her sword. "Swords! Swords!" Her leader yelled and she dove into battle as Uruk-hai climbed the wall. She found a spot between two ladders and cut off the heads of any Uruk-hai that came up, unaware that Gimli was using the same tactic. A large explosion rocked Iliah back to the ground with falling rock and debris, blessedly missing her. "No Barad!" The call went out and Iliah groaned, fighting her way to the keep, fighting back the Uruk-hai trying to get in.

"How long do you need?" She heard Aragorn ask.

"As long as you can give me." The old king replied.

"Gimli!" Iliah heard them leave the hall and held her place.

"Timbers! Brace the gate! Shore up the door! Higher!" She did what she could to help briefly wondering how she ended up off the battlefield and in the keep. Then sounded the retreat. The fortress was overrun, and she was in the hall with her friends. "The fortress is taken. It is over."


	3. Chapter 3

"The sun is rising." Gimli pointed out, and they looked to the window recalling Gandalf's words.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of the Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden announced.

"Yes!" Gimli cried, excited then ran up the stairs to the horn.

"Let this be the hour when we draw our swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Theoden cried, mounting his horse and Iliah had to admit she was inspired. "Forth Eorlingas!" He yelled, then led the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they went. They all stormed out of the gate down the causeway right into the column of waiting Uruk-hai, and Iliah went into her bloodlust, not even noticing the riders heading down from the east, until she heard the victory cry from the king, and saw Eomer next to her. She smiled weakly at the man she had dreamed about for so long, before finally her mind and body dropped. Too tired to do anything else.

Eomer scooped Iliah into his arms as she fell panicking. He refused to lose her now when he finally found her. Eomer carried her to the keep where Aragorn and Legolas approached him and both sighed.

"She's done it again." Legolas commented.

"What do you mean?" The horse lord asked, looking at her peaceful face.

"She's pushed herself to the point of total exhaustion." Aragorn informed leading them to a room. "No doubt she went into a blood lust as well." Eomer laid her on the bed but didn't leave.

"Her fresh wounds wouldn't help matters." Legolas added. "I've warned you before, Aragorn, she's going to kill herself one of these times. You shouldn't allow her to be a ranger anymore."

"It was never my place to allow it." Aragorn patted Eomer on the shoulder. "Come let her rest for a while and she'll be ready for another battle in no time." Eomer reluctantly followed them. "You'll find, Lord Eomer that when given the right motivation Iliah will deprive herself of rest, even food and medical treatment on occasion."

"Her bloodlust makes that worse." Legolas put in.

"Bloodlust?"

"It's where she focuses solely on battle, only hearing the voice of her commander, not even noticing if she gets wounded. This makes her a wonderful warrior. We've seen her fight for three days straight before passing out cold."

"Sadly, though, this same trait makes her a terrible guardian. Ask her to protect a city, she'll barely get touched by enemy attacks, ask her to protect a small group and you'll be stitching her up for days." Eomer looked back at the room his beautiful she-elf was in and sighed just what kind of woman did his heart find?


End file.
